This invention relates to seating assemblies, and more particularly to a reclinable seating assembly for use in transportation vehicles and the like.
With the increasing competition developing in the field of public transportation, it is becoming increasingly important for operators to improve coach appearance and passenger comfort while at the same time minimizing maintenance costs.
The present invention provides a reclinable seating assembly which is easier to maintain than comparable seating units presently in use and which provides improved coach appearance and passenger comfort.
In accordance with the invention, back assemblies of the seating unit are attached to the seat frame assembly by way of a novel mounting arrangement in which each back is attached to the frame by way of a pair of mounting brackets, one fixed and one adjustable. The seat backs are easily removable because it is merely necessary to disconnect the reclining mechanism form the seat back and to remove one screw from the adjustable bracket to release the seat back.
The seating assembly employs interchangeable parts, and right and left hand parts have been eliminated wherever possible. For example, seat backs are completely interchangeable. Similarly, seat cushions and armrests, are completely interchangeable. This not only results in fewer parts to stock for replacement, but also allows parts to be rotated within any one coach for even wear and extended seat life.
The seating assembly features a "T" pedestal mounting for supporting the seating assembly. This system leaves the floor area clear for easy cleaning and general floor maintenance.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the seat features deep layered foam covered with plush woven upholstery fabric that is tufted to achieve a "loose pillow" appearance. The cushion construction is accomplished with the use of a series of wires which control the pillow shape, and a series of pull tabs which create a tufted-button look.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, the seating unit includes a cantilevered armrest design which allows more leg and hip room. The cantilevered arm also houses the recline mechanism and incorporates a more easily reached recline actuator button in the end of the arm. The recline mechanism allows an 8-inch recline range with infinite recline stops.
The provision for removable seat backs and for a pedestal support assembly adapted to be removably fastened to the bottom of the basic frame results in a modular construction which is particularly advantageous in that it provides reduced shipping volume. This permits the seating assemblies to be shipped in higher density and affords more compact storage in warehouses.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description which refers to the drawings.